One of the disadvantages with numerous types of wire connectors is that the wires must be placed in a parallel condition before the wires can be connected to each other. In addition some wire connectors require that the wires be connected with a special tool i.e., a wire crimping tool. Other methods include joining the wires by soldering or the like. In some cases once a connection is made it is difficult to attach a further wire to the connector. The invention described herein includes features which overcome disadvantages associated with prior art wire connectors by providing an easy and quick to use inline push-in wire connector.